An instrument cluster having a rigid printed circuit board situated on the back of a base element is described in German Published Patent Application No. 199 43 571. This base element is partly covered on the front by a supporting body, which is connected in an articulated manner to the base element. A flexible printed circuit board extends over the front of the base element and the supporting body, enclosing a defined angle to an edge region of a connection area hinged to the rigid circuit board, which is connected to this printed circuit board by bow-type soldering, for example.
Described in German Published Patent Application No. 199 41 352 is an instrument cluster with a base element divided into display fields, which are aligned at different angles to each other. Situated on the front of the base element is an additional circuit board, which extends over several display fields. It is made up of rigid circuit board parts, which have flexible connection areas including conductor paths in the transitional region of the display fields.
An integrated instrument cluster for display of different measuring data in a motor vehicle is described in German Published Patent Application No. 198 19 822, which is equipped with analog and digital display instruments. The integrated instrument cluster includes a device to control the display instruments and to execute one or a plurality of additional functions of the vehicle central electronic system and vehicle power electronics, and at least one integrated security device for the system.
An instrument cluster for display of different measuring data in a motor vehicle is described in German Published Patent Application No. 198 19 821, which is equipped with analog and digital display instruments, in which mechanical, optical and electrical components of the display elements are mounted on a circuit support device, and the electronic control of the display instruments is implemented via an electronics module that can be mounted on the circuit support device. The circuit support device has a wiring film, which can be stretched between a rear cover and a front cover.
An instrument cluster for display of different measuring data in a motor vehicle is also described in German Published Patent Application No. 198 19 393, which is equipped with analog and digital display instruments, in which mechanical, optical and electrical components of the display elements are mounted on a support plate, and the electronic control of the display instruments is implemented via an electronics module that can be mounted on the support plate. However, a circuit support device to support the wiring of the electrical components is mounted on the support plate.
Another display device for a motor vehicle is European Published Patent Application No. 0 272 877, for example.